Say you love me, Mei
by Chibi-Miyuki
Summary: A Say I Love You/Suki-tte Ii na yo fanfic. Pairing MeixKai.
1. Chapter 1

So, the new Say I Love You/Suki-tte Ii na yo chapters just got posted!(I think it's up to chapter 19) and I was feeling really inspired to write a fanfic for this series! :D I love Kai, and I think he's just adorable with Mei. J Though I honestly doubt they'll actually end up together. But still, I decided to write a fanfic for them. Oh and there was no category for this manga. :( So I put it under the closest title I could find...since there wasn't a not listed option...

P.S. I don't own Say I Love You, and I'm not trying to take credit for it. Just borrowing the characters a bit to give this couple that will probably never happen some love. ;)

* * *

><p>And the quote that inspired me to actually write this fanfic. :3<p>

"Don't say…things like that. Don't think like that. No matter what you think, I will never…Let you be by yourself." -Kai

* * *

><p>Mei waited by the gym, where Megumi had asked to meet her. Mei had found the note in her shoe locker this morning, signed by Megumi, saying that she wanted to talk to Mei about something important. The note had specified for Mei to wait for Megumi by the gym at lunch time. She hadn't told anyone about the note…but she had gone to the gym at the beginning of lunch to talk with Megumi. But Megumi hadn't shown up yet. Lunch was almost over now.<p>

Mei couldn't think of a reason why Megumi had asked to meet her, and to be honest…she was scared. She remembered the glare that Megumi had given her the other day, when Asami and Aiko had asked her to go with them to the café, and shivered. Mei had been feeling weird lately, thinking that she should stop interacting with everyone. She had even told Kai so. Mei had figured that maybe if she worked things out with Megumi, things would be better. Like when she had worked thing out with Aiko. Though Aiko could still be a little scary…

The bell rang and Mei sighed. She couldn't wait forever for Megumi to show up, and if Megumi really needed to talk to her then they could do it later. And she didn't want to be late for class. The quickest way back to her class was if she went around by the locker rooms, so Mei started off in that direction. She was still curious about what Megumi had wanted to talk about, but she was a little relieved. Now she didn't have to face Megumi right at the moment.

Mei walked past the girls locker room, and realized again how deserted the area was. Then again, most of the students were probably in the cafeteria or eating lunch in their classrooms with their friends. Mei wrapped her arms around herself. How long had it been since she'd spoken to Asami or Aiko? Even Yamamoto had been acting strangely lately, and Mei couldn't bring herself to talk to him normally.

Just as she was passing the boy's locker room, Mei glanced up and saw that the door was open. Which was odd. The locker rooms were usually closed during lunch, and Mei hadn't seen any other students playing on the field or even anywhere by the gym.

Suddenly someone shoved Mei, hard and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor of the boy's locker room. She just looked up in time to see the door close and then she heard it lock.

Mei had no idea who had shoved her. Or why. Her arm hurt. She had landed on it quite hard. Mei got up slowly, dusting off her sleeve where she had fallen onto the floor, then walked over to the locker room door. She grabbed the handle and pulled, hoping that maybe she had heard wrong and the door hadn't locked. However, she had no such luck, and the door didn't budge, not even when Mei put all of her weight into it. She let go of the handle and went to sit on one of the benches by the lockers.

Mei sat down and put her head in her hands. What would she do? Adding this on top off all of the bad day's she'd had lately made her want to cry. Then she remembered Kai's encouragement. She could always just wait for someone to show up and let her out…but she might get in trouble for being in the locker room, the BOY'S locker room no less, without permission.

Mei looked around the locker room. She'd never been in the boy's locker room before, but it looked like it was set up the same as the girl's locker room was. Which meant that there was most likely a few windows by where the showers were. Mei got up off of the bench and wandered through the locker room, walking towards where the bathroom would be in the girl's locker room.

Fortunately, the locker rooms were set up almost exactly the same, so Mei was able to find the part of the locker room with the showers and bathroom. And just like the girl's locker room, there were a few windows in the same spot. The windows were set towards the top of the rooms, usually cracked open slightly in order to let the steam from the showers escape. The windows were set above the sinks in the bathroom area, on the other side of a dividing wall from the showers, so the steam from the showers could still escape, but no one's privacy could be invaded if someone tried to look in through the windows. Even though the windows were so high that anyone who wanted to look into them would have to have a ladder in order to reach them. They were probably seven or eight feet from the ground.

Mei walked over to the windows, trying to figure out if they were big enough. She thought that she might be able to climb through them and slide down to the ground. She might have to jump, but at least she could get out of the locker room and head to class. Mei walked over to the sinks, and hoisted herself up onto one, hoping that she would be able to reach the windows from there. She slowly stood up on the sink, keeping her hands against the wall to keep balance. Once she was standing and wasn't worried about falling anymore, she stretched up her arms and found that she was just a little too short to get a good grip on the window's edge. She stretched up on her tip-toes and almost had a good grip when she heard a sudden sound very close by. She caught a the sight of some movement from the corner of her eye and when she turned her body slightly to get a better look, one of her feet slipped into the sink and she was suddenly tumbling to the floor again.

But when Mei didn't hit the floor and instead felt warmth underneath her, she opened her eyes to see skin, and a pair of arms wrapped around her. Her head was laying against a bare male chest. She shoved herself up, taking her weight off of the poor guy who she had fallen on. She was now on her hands and knees over him but the boy still had his arms loosely wrapped around her. When Mei looked down, she saw Kai looking up at her, with a somewhat confused expression.

"Mei? What are you doing in the boy's locker room? Standing on the sink?"

Mei blushed and stood up, "Ah, well…it's nothing really. I think I accidentally got locked in here." Mei felt weird saying that she was shoved into the boys locker room and locked in. Kai had hoisted himself up onto his elbows and Mei held out her hand to help him up, trying to look anywhere but him bare chest. She felts her cheeks turn an even deeper red at this though as Kai grabbed her hand and hoisted himself up.

"How did you accidentally get locked in here…?" Kai asked, as Mei helped him up.

"Well…I…Uh-'but then they heard voices start flooding in from the locker room. "Shit…" Kai mumbled under his breath as he grabbed Mei's hand and yanked her into the closest bathroom stall with him. He threw down the toilet seat cover as quickly and as quietly as he could before pulling Mei into his lap, so that no one could see her feet from outside the stall. Mei had sucked in a deep breath when Kai had yanked her into the bathroom stall and would have let out a loud squeak, if not for Kai's hand clamping over her mouth and the breath of a hush that he whispered in her ear.

There they sat, Mei curled in a shirtless Kai's lap. Sitting on a toilet in the boys locker room while all the other first year boys in Kai's class got dressed.

They were stuck like that for quite awhile. Kai kept his hand over Mei's mouth, though not firmly and they sat there in silence for a moment as they heard more and more boys file into the locker room. Mei stared at the wall of the bathroom stall, trying not to move. But while she was reading some of the senseless things that the boys must have scribbled on the walls, she caught sight again of Kai's bare chest. The same bare male chest which she had been laying on only moments before. It clicked in Mei's head then how intimate a situation she was in with Kei. She had fallen on him, straddled him, and was now sitting in his lap. All the while, Kai hadn't had a shirt on.

Mei felt her cheeks heat up and looked at the floor quickly. Kai felt equally awkward, if not more so, because he was in the same situation, but with the girl he liked sitting in his lap while he was half naked. And Kai couldn't help but sneak glances at Mei..and when he saw her notice his bare chest and blush, glancing down quickly, he couldn't help but feel a little excited…

* * *

><p>I'm still working on more but this is what I have so far. haha. I might end up editing it more, but I was excited to post it…I was trying to make it a lime..though I think it might've fallen a lil' short. Lol. I'm not sure…*blushes* so any comment, suggestions or constructive criticism would be helpful, thanks. J<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The continuation is here! Well, who knows if I'm actually any good with limes/lemons yet…but nonetheless, I am continuing this one. I really do love this pairing and hope I can make this seem in character. Any comments or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. :)

* * *

><p>Just the other night at karaoke, Kai had told Mei how he didn't think big boobs and a nice body were the only thing that could turn a guy on. To him, it was more about the girl's reaction. And now he had the girl he liked, curled up in his lap while he was shirtless. She was even blushing and averting her eyes. It was adorable…and Kai couldn't help himself…<p>

Not to mention that they were in a dangerous situation. If any of the other boys or one of the teachers found him and Mei in this situation, it would be almost impossible to talk their way out of it…even if they told the truth. But then again, Kai wasn't exactly sure what the truth was.

He had come into the locker room a bit earlier than the rest of the boys to change, a habit that he'd always had. Before it had been to avoid bullying, but now it was just more convenient with his scar. It also helped to keep away the bad memories.

When he'd started changing, he had to pee and had gone to the bathroom area only to be shocked by the sight of a girl standing on one of the sinks, reaching for the windowsill. At the sight of Kai, the girl had shifted and one of her feet had slipped into the sink, throwing her off balance, head-first towards the floor.

Kai hadn't had time to think, he had barely even had time to throw himself underneath the girl before she cracked her skull open on the linoleum. He'd clamped his eyes closed, praying he would make it in time and hoping to at least miss seeing the girl's head slam and crack on the floor if he didn't. He'd had the wind knocked out of him, but had managed to catch the girl, and kept his arms wrapped around her as he tried to regain his breath. The next thing he had known, he was looking up at Mei.

Mei was on her hands and knees above Kai, almost like she was straddling him. It seemed so surreal to him and he knew that he had a puzzled look on his face. There hadn't been much time to figure things out though, because shortly after they had gotten up, Kai had heard the other first years start to flood into the locker room. He had instinctively grabbed Mei's hand and dragged her into the nearest bathroom stall, scooping her into his lap so that no one would see her feet from the outside of the stall. He'd clamped a hand over Mei's mouth when she had started to squeak and whispered a quick "Shh-" into her ear.

They had stayed just like that for several minutes, neither of them daring to make a sound as the locker room became louder with each passing moment. Kai had been most focused on not getting caught at that point…but then he'd looked down at Mei, about to tell her to just wait a bit. That was when Kai had seen Mei's expression and really got himself into trouble.

And now Kai was stuck. Mei's expression had totally screwed him…and it wasn't even his fault! He was a healthy young man, after all! What was to be expected of him in such a situation? He sat there, cradling Mei gently and praying that his rational mind could continue to conquer his pervy teenage boy mind. Each second seemed like hours. And it was still awhile until the last of the slowpoke boys would be finished and shuffle their way out of the locker room. Kai knew this because, usually, he would have to wait for those same slowpokes before gym could actually be started.

He sighed quietly as he heard the boys continue to flood the locker room. At his sigh, Mei looked up, and Kai realized that he still had his hand over Mei's mouth. Kai was still worried about her making noise…but telling her so outright would alert the other first years that he wasn't alone. He leaned in close, so his mouth was almost pressed to Mei's ear, and whispered to Mei, "Sorry, just stay quiet. I'll get you out of here soon. Just trust me, ok?"

Mei nodded and Kai slowly took his hand off of her mouth, pulling his face away from her ear as he did. But when Kai pulled away, Mei noticed his scar for the first time. Mei knew of Kai's brutal bullying, but she had never seen the scar before. Seeing the scar brought a wave of compassion crashing over Mei. Without even meaning to, she reached out for Kai before she could stop herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Haha. I was actually on a role and thought about keeping this in the second chapter, but then it would have been super long. So I figured that this was a good spot to break. It might turn into a little more of a lime/lemon from here on. But we'll just have to wait and see. Sorry my updates have taken so long, I'll try to make them more frequently. As always I do not own Say I Love You and any comments are greatly appreciated! And now on with our story. :D

* * *

><p>Kai had been trying to look anywhere but at Mei, willing himself to calm down and not do something stupid. Kai liked Mei, but she was Yamamoto's girlfriend. Not his. He knew how she felt about Yamamoto. Both Yamamoto and Mei were his friends. If Kai could win Mei's heart then it would be one thing, but if he tried to force his feelings on her, it could ruin the friendship that he had with both of them. Mei was precious to Kai, and she had helped him countless times. He truly cared about Mei and didn't want to do anything reckless or stupid that would ruin the friendship they had. Yamamoto was also a dear friend, but he was also Kai's love rival.<p>

At the same time, Kai was having a really hard time trying to look anywhere but at Mei. And who could blame him?! His pervy teenage boy mind was hard to overcome. He liked Mei, and he had to face it that situations like this usually only happened on TV. Even if he hadn't said anything to Mei didn't mean that he hadn't thought about certain things…fantasies were normal for a guy his age, weren't they? What boy in his high school hadn't daydreamed about the girl they liked? And now that he was in a situation that could match any boy's fantasy…well, why wouldn't he want to remember as much of it as possible?! Not to mention Mei had basically been straddling Kai when she had gone to get up after he caught her from falling! And now they were in such a dangerous situation where she was so close to him! Mei had the most adorable reaction on a normal basis….but in a situation like this? How could Kai help but to get a little turned on? But he had to try to keep his thought under control; Mei was sitting in his lap after all…

As Kai was mussing(or rather, having a major freak out) about this, he didn't even notice Mei staring at his scars. Or when she gently reached out a shaky hand and lightly placed it on his scar.

Kai stopped everything. His breathing, his thought process; it all stopped. Mei's hand was gentle, and she was barely touching Kai. Seconds passed, but they felt like hours.

Mei held her hand in the same spot on Kai's scar for a few seconds, then she moved her hand around the edge. She moved her hand slowly and gently as it slid across the scarred skin.

As soon as Mei's hand started moving, Kai's brain started back up and he was terrified. He hated having people look at him…and to have someone scrutinizing him so closely, especially looking at his scar so closely. But this was Mei…she was different. However, even as Kei tried to tell himself this, he was scared of what was going through Mei's mind. Images of other people's reactions to his scar flashed through his mind…disgust…shock…pity…the thought of seeing Mei with any of those expressions rocked Kai to his core.

The way that they were squished into the bathroom stall kept him from being able to see Mei's face, which might have been a good thing. Kai sat there silently as Mei examined him. He was terrified of what she would think, even though he knew that Mei wasn't like most people. She understood him. Moments seemed to stretch on for hours and the stall seemed silent…separate from the roughhousing and noises coming from the locker room. Kai opened his mouth to whisper something to Mei, although he wasn't sure what, when there was a loud rap on the door.

Both Kai and Mei jumped at the sound and Kai squeezed Mei closer to him, trying to do what he could to make her stay hidden. "Hey, are you almost done?" asked the male voice from the other side of the door.

"No, I'm not." Kai said, holding Mei even closer to him.

Mei now had her face buried in one of Kai's shoulders while her legs were curled up against the other. Her feet were resting against the outside of Kai's thigh. She was hoping that she wasn't too heavy for Kai. The door to the next stall squeaked open and then was closed with a bang. Kai and Mei both tired to be as quiet as possible.

After a moment, there was a flush from the stall next to theirs and the door squeaked open again. Once they heard the sink water running, both Mei and Kai let out a breath that they didn't realize they were holding. Kai looked down at Mei, and then immediately regretted it. He could smell her hair and it smelled amazing, which only made him start to get excited again. Almost getting caught also didn't help. Then Mei tilted her head up, so that she could look up at him.

Once she did, Mei's face was mere inches from his face and he could feel her breath on his cheek. And what he saw in her eyes made him fall even more in love with her. There was no disgust…no pity…no shock or embarrassment over not knowing what to say or how to respond. Mei didn't look appalled or sad…she didn't look away immediately either. She looked him straight in the eyes…and what Kai found there was acceptance. Acceptance and a strange sort of care…and in that one look, Mei made Kai feel like it was ok. Like everything that he was, was fine with her. That, despite his faults, flaws and past, she genuinely cared. And that wasn't going to change anytime soon. For the first time in a very long time, he felt secure and…dare he say, _loved_.

He wasn't trying to fool himself. He realized that Mei might not have romantic feelings for him…but there was no denying that she truly cared for him. Whether it was as a friend or just as another person who had gone through similar experiences. Mei cared for him. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
